Under The Blue Umbrella
by uniquegals
Summary: Dengan sebuah payung biru di tangan, Suho tersenyum, "Ayo, pulang." —dan satu tangannya yang lain terulur ke arah si pemuda yang kini kulit wajahnya bersemu hangat. [Sulay/fluff?]


.

* * *

.

_Kala hujan turun hari itu…_

_._

Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri gelisah disamping jendela.

Tak satu kedip pun sorot matanya berpindah dari benda bening berbentuk bidang persegi panjang itu. Maniknya terpatri pada bulir-bulir bening hujan yang berjatuhan satu demi satu. Sebelah kakinya diketuk-ketukkan dengan permukaan marmer lantai tidak sabaran. Keningnya bertekuk dalam, dan deretan rapi gigi-gigi itu menekan bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Kaca itu bisa hancur jika kau terus menerus memelototinya begitu, _hyung_."

"_Haha_, lucu sekali, Sehun." sahutnya sarkastis, diikuti dengan sepasang _orbs_ kembarnya yang memutar jengkel.

Dari balik punggungnya, Sehun mengangkat bahu, "_Seriously,_ Suho _hyung._ Tidak ada gunanya kau berdiri saja disitu."

Untuk kali pertama sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Suho terpaksa mengalihkan atensinya sejenak dari jendela pada sosok _maknae_ yang kini sedang asyik berleyeh-leyeh di sofa. Ia mendengus pelan, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Susul dan jemput _dia_."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"_Hyung_. Kau tahu benar apa maksudku," Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku tahu kau menghawatirkannya—_hell,_ bahkan aku yakin semua member juga pasti tahu."

"Dengar, aku tidak…_ugh_, aku hanya…_well—_" Suho menghela nafas keras-keras melihat seringai menyebalkan Sehun di seberang. Ia berbalik dan meletakkan pandangannya kembali pada jendela kaca, mencoba menghiraukan panas yang menjalari kedua pipinya, "—_oke_, aku menghawatirkannya—_dan itu wajar_. Sebagai seorang_ leader_, hal itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ dan…"

Raut wajahnya mengeruh seketika begitu ia mendapati titik-titik kecil air diluar kini kian deras datangnya.

Bunyi rinainya mulai menutup suara-suara lain yang tak kalah berisik, seolah ingin mengalahkan suara hujan yang kian memenuhi ruang dengar. Tetes-tetes air itu semakin menjadi, membuat hujan diluar makin menyeramkan dan tampak seperti menghasilkan kabut. Ia kembali menggigit bibir. Rasa khawatir kembali menyeruak di dadanya.

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya ditarik agak kasar—

.

—dan menemukan sebuah payung biru sudah tergeletak manis di telapak tangannya.

.

Suho mendongak pada Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti disampingnya. Sang maknae menepuk-nepuk bahu sang leader pelan dan berkata,

"Susul dan jemput unicorn-mu, _hyung."_

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**_ characters not mine_.

**Pair :** Suho/Lay

**Length :** _One-shot._

**Genre :**_ Romance. Fluff._

**Warning :** _Yaoi. Typos. _

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_Kala hujan turun hari itu…_

_._

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat madu tengah mendongakkan kepala.

Mengamati hamparan angkasa dengan kedua bohlam mata _hazel-_nya yang cerah, bertolak belakang dengan langit yang kini diselimuti awan hitam bak cendawan raksasa. Hawa dingin pun mulai berhembus merasuk menggerogoti tulang.

"Ah..."

Ia mendesah kecewa begitu dirasakannya titik demi titik kecil air mulai susul menyusul berjatuhan ke bumi. Tetes-tetes hujan itu mulai menari-nari bebas di bawah sang awan kelabu.

Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu jenis kanvas berwarna hitam _stripes_ putih tulang membawanya melangkah cepat ke arah pelataran kosong toko terdekat, bermaksud melindungi dirinya dari serbuan air hujan.

Dan benar saja, hujan turun begitu deras.

Dengan cepat membentuk kubangan-kubangan kecil di sepanjang badan jalan dan bercipratan kemana-mana karena kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Pemuda itu mundur dua langkah ketika percikan kecil air hujan menyentuhnya, disertai dengan hembusan angin yang membawa setidaknya sedikit partikel air bersama mereka.

Lay menghela nafas menatap pemandangan di depannya dan mendekap plastik belanjaannya ke dada.

Kelihatannya hujan tak akan berhenti begitu saja. Ia hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kudapan pengganjal perut di minimarket, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Toh jarak minimarket dengan _dorm_ memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Tapi melihat derasnya hujan yang mengguyur saat ini, nekat menembusnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Ia pasti akan langsung jatuh sakit, dan jadwal _perform_ M mau tak mau juga akan ikut terpengaruhi. Belum lagi Kris dan _manager_ mereka pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Pemuda itu mulai merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tadi membawa payung sebelum ia datang kesini—mengingat langit memang sudah tampak mendung sedari tadi.

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiri disini.

Mengamati dalam diam bagaimana bulir-bulir bening nan indah itu saling berlomba-lomba berjatuhan ke bumi—

.

.

.

—mengingatkan dirinya akan sang pemilik elemen air.

* * *

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang becek tersapu air hujan.

Kaki-kakinya dengan gesit menghindar dari kubangan kotor yang hampir mengisi seluruh badan jalan. Perlu sedikit kekuatan ekstra untuk menahan payung di tangannya karena hembusan angin kencang yang datang bersama dengan air hujan.

"_Susul dan jemput unicorn-mu, hyung."_

_Ugh_. Kata-kata Sehun tadi berhasil membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Kata-kata Sehun yang juga akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan hati dan tubuhnya rela menembus derasnya hujan untuk menjemput unicorn-nya—_ah, bukan, bukan_—Yixing bukan unicorn—_eh, mungkin iya_— tapi…_argh!_ **Damn!**

Suho mendengus dan beralih mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Satu tangannya ia simpan ke dalam saku jaket sementara satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga payung birunya yang terbuka.

Sambil terus berjalan, ia mulai bersenandung kecil. Seolah rintikan hujan yang turun makin laju adalah bagian dari melodi lagu yang disenandungkannya.

Semenit kemudian ia tersentak. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Langkah dan senandungnya terhenti sekejap tatkala iris sehitam jelaganya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut cokelat madu yang tengah berteduh di salah satu emperan toko tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang digunakan pemuda itu nampak separuh basah di bagian atasnya. Ujung-ujung poninya ikut turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang manis bak gula.

Hanya dengan keberadaan sosok itu ajaibnya mampu membuat jantung Suho seakan ingin melompat keluar, meski fisik mereka terpisahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Lay tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Inti semesta sang _unicorn_ terpusat penuh pada rintik-rintik hujan di depannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Suho bisa melihat pemuda itu mulai menggerakan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari tubuh kurusnya yang tampak sedikit gemetar.

Genggamannya pada tangkai payung mengerat. Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang di dalam sana.

Dengan langkah mantap, ia bergegas membawa kakinya menghampiri si pemuda di pelataran toko. Tak ingin membiarkan objek afeksinya makin menggigil kedinginan di seberang sana.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, Suho berhenti.

Diam-diam ia perhatikan dengan seksama setiap torehan detail sang pemuda yang masih terpaku pada hujan. Ia selalu meyukai raut wajah Lay yang terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan ketika ia tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri seperti ini.

.

Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas.

Dengan segenap kekuatan hatinya ia putuskan untuk memanggil nama sang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikirannya,

.

.

_"Yixing?"_

* * *

.

.

_"Yixing?"_

Lay terlonjak kaget.

Kepalanya tersentak untuk mencari-cari sumber datangnya suara.

Kedua maniknya membulat sempurna begitu ia menyadari siapa gerangan si pemilik suara halus yang memanggil nama kecilnya tadi. Lay berkedip; satu dua kali. Memastikan bahwa lelaki tampan berpayung biru di depannya ini bukan hanya sekedar ilusi yang diciptakan oleh fantasinya sendiri.

"J-joonmyun _hyung?"_ Ia tertegun, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yang ditanya justru tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Senyum yang selalu nampak sempurna di mata Lay.

Senyum yang kiranya mampu membuatnya terhipnotis pada sosok yang sekarang tengah beradu pandang dengannya. Lay merasa tubuhnya membeku saat ditatap seperti itu. Dua bola mata yang kelam itu seolah menguncinya supaya diam di tempat. Pemuda itu baru menyadari kalau manik kembar itu begitu dalam sampai nyaris tak terselami.

"Menjemputmu."

"M-maaf?" Kedua mata Lay mengerjap.

Senyum percaya diri yang tergores di bibir Suho luntur, dan tergantikan oleh senyum malu-malu. Ia melirik ujung sepatunya yang basah, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,

"_Well yeah_, aku khawatir padamu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak membawa payung, jadi aku… memutuskan untuk menyusulmu." katanya dengan nada serupa bisikan, namun masih mampu tercena jelas oleh pendengarannya.

"O-oh." Mata itu kembali mengerjap kecil. Setelah cukup sadar, Lay mengangguk sekilas lalu membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya serasa terbakar.

Keduanya lantas terdiam, canggung.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu saat mereka masih dalam masa-masa trainee mereka bisa dibilang cukup akrab satu sama lain. Mungkin karena pengaruh usia yang hampir sebaya, mereka merasa nyaman akan kehadiran masing-masing.

Tapi setelah debut, hubungan mereka agaknya mulai merenggang. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka ditempatkan di sub-grup yang berbeda, keduanya merasa semakin jauh. Hubungan 'pertemanan' yang mereka miliki seolah telah mengabur di balik kaca berdebu.

Keduanya masih saling terdiam, ditemani bulir-bulir air yang tumpah ruah di jalanan. Sesekali tempias-tempias hujan ikut menyapa wajah mereka.

Tak ingin menambah suasana semakin canggung, Suho berdehem. Dengan sebuah payung biru di tangan, ia tersenyum, "Ayo, pulang." –dan satu tangannya yang lain terulur ke arah si pemuda.

Sudut-sudut bibir Lay terungkit ke atas dan kulit wajahnya bersemu hangat. Ia terima uluran tangan Suho—menyatukan keduanya untuk mencari secerca kehangatan disela jemari mereka sebelum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang _leader._

Kedua insan manusia itu mulai berjalan menembus kepungan hujan hanya dengan bermodalkan tameng sebuah payung biru. Baru sampai lima langkah, Lay lagi-lagi dibuat membeku ketika ia merasakan lengan Suho melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mendongak pada lelaki di sampingnya; seolah meminta penjelasan.

Suho membuang muka, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau kebasahan."

Lay menyeringai kecil saat ia tak sengaja menangkap rona tipis menghias kedua pipi Suho. Siapa yang sangka kalau leader exo-k itu ternyata punya sejuta modus, eh?

"Wajahmu memerah, _hyung._"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

Pemuda China itu menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah lelaki di sampingnya, mengabaikan Suho yang menatapnya terkejut. Lay beralih meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas lengan Suho yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang tergores manis di pipi kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Dan mereka kembali melangkah menembus hujan dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati keduanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana. Semua terjadi begitu singkat.

Mereka hanya terus melangkah dalam hangat dekapan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati perasaan nyaman yang melingkupi hati mereka ini hingga tanpa sadar kini mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang dorm.

Lay melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang_ leader_—dan Suho harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak melenguh kecewa. Lay beralih membuka pintu gerbang yang terkunci, sementara dibelakangnya, Suho masih menyangga payung birunya untuk memayungi tubuh keduanya.

Ketika akhirnya pintu gerbang telah terbuka, Lay justru tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Suho menatap punggungnya bingung, "Yixing, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan ragu. Ia menggigit bibir. Kepalanya tertunduk, sedang kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi plastik belanjaannya kuat-kuat.

Kening Suho semakin mengerut dalam, "Yixing, kau baik-baik sa—"

.

_Cup._

.

Suho membeku.

.

Perlahan Lay menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi sang_ leader_ yang mulai memerah. Ia mendongak. Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Mengunci satu sama lain. Berusaha saling menenggelamkan hingga ke dasar.

.

Suho berkedip.

Berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi.

.

_Ya Tuhan, apa ia bermimpi?_

_._

_Mungkinkah ia berhalusinasi?_

_._

Tapi ia berani bersumpah, tadi ia benar-benar merasakan Lay mengecup pipinya—

_._

"Terima kasih, Joonmyun-_hyung..._ karena sudah menjemputku."

Suara lembut Lay menariknya kembali ke dimensi nyata. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda China itu yang kini sudah memerah seluruhnya.

Suho tak mengatakan apapun.

Bahkan hingga Lay berbalik dan mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam _dorm._ Meninggalkan sang _leader_ terpaku sendirian di bawah rintik hujan dengan sebuah payung biru di tangannya.

Suho menyentuh pipinya. Mengelus dengan hati-hati permukaan kulitnya bekas kecupan Lay tadi. Sekali lagi ia berkedip, memastikan segalanya bukan lagi angan-angan.

Namun berapa kali pun kelopak mata itu terkatup dan terbuka, segalanya memang bukanlah sebuah angan-angan.

.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Senyumnya melebar. Ia tak peduli jika bibirnya akan sobek karena tersenyum kelewat lebar. Kebahagiaannya saat ini benar-benar tak tertepis.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ke _dorm_, masih dengan senyum bahagia yang tertoreh jelas di bibirnya.

.

.

Dan Suho berpikir, mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Sehun nanti.

.

.

_Hujan pun mulai reda._

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Kala hujan hari itu…_

_Disaksikan hamparan langit kelabu,_

_Di bawah naungan payung biru,_

_Kau ada disampingku—_

_._

_._

_—seakan kau milikku._

_._

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

A/N: Niatnya sih cuman dijadiin drabble, tapi malah jadi kepanjangan gini -_- yasudlah. Sorry for failed fluff and any typos.

Spesial buat **BabySulayDo** dan **putriii** yang pernah minta Sulay. Dan buat **Hanny TaoRis EXOtic** juga. Taoris, Kaisoo, sama ChenMin nya insya Allah nyusul deh XDD

_Well, mind to give me your_** review**, anyone? XD

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview :)


End file.
